seaprincessesfandomcom-20200213-history
The New Princess
The New Princess is the second episode of the second season of Sea Princesses. Synopsis The barracuda, who are normally scary, are swimming around Salacia. Something strange is going on. Could this Drylander swimming with the barracuda be the descendant of the Barracuda Sea Princess? Plot Ester is taking Polvina and Tubarina to see a surprise; happy barracuda, which is strange given that they are usually grumpy. They follow the barracuda and find a Drylander girl, whose presence is apparently making them happy. The girls decide to follow the Drylander, but they lose her. The girls head to the Shark Palace and inform the Shark King and Queen about what they saw. They laugh it off and tell the girls to find something else to do, but when they leave, the girls listen to the king and queen speculate on a legend. Apparently, the Barracuda Royal Family disappeared because the Barracuda Princess fell in love with a Drylander and left Salacia, therefore the Drylander the girls saw is a descendant of that royal family. The next day, the girls decide to see if the legend is true by going to see the girl again, with Polvina bringing her book on the ancient Barracuda Kingdom. They successfully find the barracuda and follow the girl to the island, where her mother, likely a scientist, is also there. The girls decide to give them a test by writing in the sand “hello” using the ancient barracuda language. Tubarina initially sees that they don’t know what the writing in the sand is, but the girl brings out a golden bracelet. The girls briefly go to look at the bracelet, which they believe must belong to the old Barracuda Royal Family because of the writing on it. They don’t get a lot of time to look at it when the Drylander girl comes back and they are forced to go back into the sea. On the way, Polvina accidentally drops the book and the others tell her that they will come back for it. On the way back, the girls have more questions than answers. The barracuda suddenly confront them angrily, but after what appears to be a chase, the barracuda are happy again because the girl has returned. After leaving before the Drylander girl sees them, the girls decide to come back and see her tomorrow. When they come back, however, the girl and her mother have already gone, with Polvina’s book on the Barracuda Kingdom sitting on a rock. It is then that they realise that the girl found it and knew it was theirs. Additionally, the girl wrote a message in the sand; “Goodbye friends” in the ancient barracuda language. The girls realise that the girl has probably seen them, but they don’t know exactly why she wrote the message in the sand nor if she really is a princess like them. They wonder if the girl will come back so they can solve the mystery of who she is. For the time being, however, the girls race each other home. Notes *As is the case with all the Drylanders featured in the series, the girl and her mother's dialogue is mostly comprised of gibberish. Uniquely, they are the only Drylanders whose gibberish is comprehensible to some extent. Their gibberish sounds like a mix of Japanese and the Māori language. *In The Lost Kingdom, the girls read that the Barracuda Royal Family left Salacia when their palace was destroyed by an earthquake, but according to the Shark King and Queen in this episode, a legend states that they left when the Barracuda Princess fell in love with a Drylander. **It is possible that one event can take place after the other. *Ironically, the Barracuda Royal Family or the girl's link to it is not elaborated any further in the series.